Destiny Interrupted
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [4] A collection of Axel and Roxas Oneshots. [He should have been ready for the rejection.]
1. Ice

**Destiny Interrupted**

_Summary: 1 A collection of Axel and Roxas One-shots. If Axel is fire he should feel warm, not as cold as ice._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it then Axel and Roxas would be together. Seriously._

_**Warning**: If you haven't realized it yet this is Roxas/Axel- meaning boy/boy love._

_**Rating**: K+_

* * *

**Ice:**

Axel is fire. Everything about him is fire. His kisses and his caresses are fire. His gaze and his passion is fire. His personality is fire. Axel simply put, is fire.

Roxas just doesn't understand why Axel doesn't respond when he kisses him. Axel doesn't react; he just lays there unmoving. When Roxas reaches out to touch him he has to choke back a sob because he does not cry; water extinguishes flames. He wants to cry though because still Axel doesn't move.

_(Axel is completely lifeless.)_

If Axel is _fire_ he should feel warm, **not** as cold as **_ice._**

* * *

**_Cheyeah. A super uber short drabble._** I hope you liked it. 

I will have more little miny fics added to this collections soon (hopefully.)

Now I command you to go review.

Thanks.

-Frozen-Passion-

P.S. I just got back from like a ubershort vacation so I have a lot of stories to read, reviews to reply to, and PM's to respond too. But never fear I should get caught up soon... hopefully.


	2. Candles In The Wind

**Destiny Interrupted**

_Summary: 2 A collection of Axel and Roxas One-shots. Does it make me pathetic that I can barely get through a day without you here?_

_Disclaimer: Yeah. Unfortunatly no._

_**Warning**: _Roxas/Axel- BOY/BOY love. Cursing! And the angst! Buckets of Axel-emo-angst.

_**Rating**: T for the above mentioned. _

**Candles In The Wind:**

Once upon a time, I loved you and damn it I'm going to make this sound like a fairytale because that's what I want. You'd probably laugh at me and say we had no fairytale and it may be the truth because we never got our happily ever after, but I don't care. For right now all I want to do is pretend we had something special. So once upon a time I loved you. And you loved me too.

We were together.

And we both knew it wouldn't last forever.

No matter what they told us we were in love. No matter how impossible that may be we were in love. I loved you. I **still** love you. But you, you've forgotten all about me. You're off unconsciously playing pretend like you actually **have** a heart and I'm still here wondering how the hell you are living without me.

_Does it make me pathetic that I can barely get through a day without you here?_

I'm falling apart here and I can't save myself. You are the only one who could save me, but you don't care anymore. I'm nobody now. It wasn't always like this. You made me somebody, once upon a _fucking_ time. God, those days were heaven in the undead life. Despite it all, those days were perfection.

_Our love, this passion, it is nothing but candles burning in the wind._

That's what you said Roxas. That's what you told me one of those nights. Weeks later you would be gone and you would leave those words echoing in my head. And now months later I can't get over you, I can't forget you and I finally see it. I finally see how right you were. You were so utterly right that is isn't fair- it should be a crime. We didn't last.

Damn it we should have lasted!

Now I'm here and I think I may be wasting away because somehow I've forgotten how to live without you around. I can't make it through a day without remembering what we used to do. And I hate all of this. I hate that I'm alone now and you're gone and you've forgotten all about me. I just want you back but wishing that you will love me again is as futile as trying to light a candle in the wind.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry for taking forever to update. I've been- hell I don't know what I've been doing. But I'm alive, I'm back and I'm going to update soon. I'm going to respond to all your reveiws eventually (thank you thank you thank you). Testing (ich) is almost over and so I should have actual time for life. (Pfff right...)

LOVE LOVE LOVE

I'm sorry!

-Frozen-Passion-


	3. Sloppy Imitations

**Destiny Interrupted**

_Summary: 3 A collection of Axel and Roxas One-shots. After all, they are just sloppy imitations of human beings_

_Disclaimer: Owning Status has not changed since last chapter._

_**Warning**: Roxas/Axel- BOY/BOY love. Sex- cursing- alcohol references… you get the point._

_**Rating**: M- If you don't read M-rated stuff then skip this One-shot. Contains swearing and non-explicit sex._

* * *

Before we get to the actual chapter I would like to say that if I haven't replied to your review yet I am really sorry. Life is sorta hectic and I don't have time to reply yet. I usually don't like posting new things before I reply to all my reviews so that's why I haven't updated in a while. I promise through, in three weeks (summer vaca) I will go and reply to all those sweet reviews you guys have given me. Please still review anyways. They never fail to put a smile on my face and I have needed that a lot recently.

-Frozen-Passion-

* * *

**Sloppy Imitations:**

He stumbles into the room, drunk and yet completely aware of everything that's happening. He knows what he's doing. He knows exactly what's going to happen- what's going to come next. He blindly stumbles into the room and there is no turning back at this point. Right now he's just drunk, pissed and doesn't give a damn.

_He knows he will probably regret this night in the morning. _

He's lying on his back, completely naked. Somewhere along the way he discarded his clothes, but it's all a blur now. And then Axel is there, touching him. He can feel warm hands against his skin, rough and calloused. There is nothing soft about them and Axel isn't using them to caress his body lovingly. He can feel heat everywhere; fire threatens to consume him. And Axel is there, touching him in places he has never been touched. He tastes him and he's inside of him and there is nothing Roxas can do to stop it.

_Right now Roxas doesn't want to. _

They aren't making love. There is nothing gentle about it. They're _fucking_ each other, and it comes fast, hard, and rough. It's painful and he sees nothing but white. And then there is color and there is feeling back in his body. The numbness washes away and the pain ebbs away for a few moments. Then it's back, stronger, and all Roxas wants to do is cry out. His lips are bruised by the impact of harsh mouths and his body aches. Roxas feels like the next thrust could shatter him. He knows it won't though.

_He is already broken. _

So he lets Axel rape his abused body. He doesn't moan in pleasure; there is nothing pleasurable about this. When Axel rakes his finger along Roxas's back Roxas bites Axel's shoulder. He draws blood- they both draw blood.

_And they find the beauty in the pain. _

Soon they are lying together in a sticky mass of sweat, cum and blood. The air is charged and their breathing is heavy. And just like that they are ready for round two.

_They are ready for the pain. _

The panting begins again and the groans of pain are muted my wet mouths pressed together, hard enough to bruise. It's a sloppy imitation of a kiss; the whole nights just a sloppy imitation of love.

_After all, they are just sloppy imitations of human beings. _

* * *

Er... wow. Never expected anything like this to come from my brain. 

Yeah.

I hope you liked it.

Despite the sorta-non-explicit-citrusyness I liked it.

Review?

-Frozen-Passion-


	4. In My Face

**Destiny Interrupted**

_Summary: 4 A collection of Axel and Roxas One-shots. He should have been ready for the rejection_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it._

_**Warning**: _Roxas/Axel- BOY/BOY love. Angst!

_**Rating**: T_

* * *

**In My Face:**

"I would."

Axel wanted to give into the blush that threatened to creep across his face as the words just tumbled out. Axel was scared, embarrassed, and nervous. Never in his life had he said anything so personal. Never in his life had he been so honest.

He sadly watched as Roxas slipped away into the shadows of the lifeless city, never once looking back. All his honesty, all his openness, Roxas just threw it straight back in his face. And he didn't even look to see the damage he wrought; he didn't care what monster he created.

He should have known better. He put himself out there, laid his heart on the line. He should have been ready for the rejection.

He wasn't.

In all honesty, Axel had never felt so broken.

_So empty. _

He felt like such a nobody.

**_Because, after all is said and done, he was no_**_bo**dy to **R**o**_x**_a_**_s_

* * *

To make up for my lack of posts you get another one the next day! (Don't get used to it)

_Anyways..._

**_Angsty!Axel._** You gotta love it.

So cheyeah you all know the drill. Review bitches!

(Just kidding- please take no offense)

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
